Dr. Bashirs Geheimnis
Dr. Lewis Zimmerman besucht Deep Space 9, da er Dr. Julian Bashir als Vorlage für ein neues Medizinisch-Holographisches Langzeitprogramm nehmen möchte. Doch dabei könnte ein Geheimnis Dr. Bashirs aufgedeckt werden. Zusammenfassung Teaser Im Quark's vergnügen sich die Leute am Dabo-Tisch. Leeta hält sie dabei bei Laune. Unterdessen sitzt Rom am Tresen und schaut immer und immer wieder verstohlen zu der Bajoranerin. Seinem Bruder gegenüber meint er, dass er sie nun endlich fragen will, ob sie mit ihm ausgeht, doch der meint, dass er sich dies schon die letzten Wochen nicht traute und dies auch diesmal nicht tut. Aber Rom ist zuversichtlich. Dann macht Leeta endlich eine Pause und kommt an zu Rom. Sie begrüßt ihn und auch er sagt hallo. Beide schauen sich an und das Dabo-Mädchen wartet sichtlich auf eine Einladung des Ferengi. Doch dann schlägt Roms Schüchternheit durch und er verabschiedet sich sofort von ihr und läuft davon. thumb|Leeta ist enttäuscht, dass Rom sich nicht mit ihr verabredet Enttäuscht bleibt Leeta zurück und meint, dass sie sicher etwas falsch macht, doch Quark gibt an, dass er sicher ist, dass sein Bruder nur einfach kein Interesse an ihr hat. Er steht als Ingenieur seiner Meinung nach sicher auf Frauen mit Köpfchen. Leeta ist sich sicher, dass sie die Richtige für ihn ist, doch Quark interessiert das nicht, er fordert sie auf zu essen und dann wieder ihrer Arbeit am Dabo-Tisch nachzukommen. Im hinteren Bereich spielen Chief O'Brien und Dr. Bashir Darts. Miles meint, dass er bald nach Hause muss, da seine Tochter auf ihn wartet und er versprochen hatte, etwas Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen und sie sich nicht vernachlässigt vorkommen soll, nun da das Baby da ist. Der Chief schlägt Julian vor, doch auch eine Familie zu gründen, doch der will das nicht, da er kein Familienmensch ist. Plötzlich taucht ein Mann auf und stellt sich als Lewis Zimmerman vor, Direktor der holographischen Bilderzeugung und Programmierung auf der Jupiter-Forschungsstation. Er will Dr. Bashir unsterblich machen. Akt I: Das MHL In Siskos Büro stellt Zimmerman Captain Sisko und Dr. Bashir seine Pläne vor. Er möchte auf Basis des medizinisch-holographischen Notfallprogramms, ein neues Programm entwickeln. Dr. Bashir soll dabei als Vorlage für das so genannte medizinisch holographische Langzeitprogramm, kurz MHL, dienen. thumb|Dr. Zimmerman stellt Captain Sisko sein MHL-Projekt vor Dr. Zimmerman berichtet, dass er den Auftag von der Sternenflotte erhalten hatte. Sisko befürchtet, dass dadurch normale Ärzte ersetzt werden sollen, doch der Gast kann ihn beruhigen. Hologramme sollen nur auf Außenposten, Relais-Stationen oder Langstreckenforschungsschiffen eingesetzt werden, eben dort, wo Ärzte nicht einfach ausgetauscht werden können und immer zur Verfügung stehen müssen. Bashir ist stolz, für das Projekt ausgewählt worden zu sein. Dann stellt Zimmerman ein paar Forderungen. Da er für etwa drei Wochen bleiben will, braucht er ein Quartier, Zugriff zum Hauptcomputer, einen Techniker, der seine Ausrüstung installiert und eine Hochgeschwindigkeits-Datenverbindung zu seinem Labor. Sisko verspricht ihm, dass sich Major Kira um alles kümmern wird. Zum Abschluß gratuliert Sisko Dr. Bashir. Sofort beginnt man mit der Arbeit. Chief O'Brien installiert die Geräte von Dr. Zimmerman. Derweil muss Dr. Bashir einen langen Fragebogen ausfüllen. Zimmerman will alles genau wissen, so geht es unter anderem darum, dass er seine Essgewohnheiten im Alter von 5, 10, 15, 20 und 25 gegenüberstellt und vergleicht. Er will mit solch genauen Fragen sicher stellen, dass das Hologramm später natürlich wirkt. Der holographische Doktor soll interessante Anekdoten erzählen, Sympathie zeigen, schmutzige Witze erzählen und eine kulinarische Meinung haben, die aus eigener Erfahrung besteht. thumb|Zimmerman sieht Leeta und ist begeistert Der Chief ist überrascht, dass das Hologramm alle menschlichen Züge haben soll, die Bashir aufweist. Doch Zimmermann hält dies für den Kern seiner Arbeit. Er will genau dies erreichen. Dann geht die Arbeit weiter und Zimmerman führt an Bashir einen optischen Parameterscan durch. Später befinden sich Bashir und Zimmerman im Quark's und schauen dem Treiben am Dabo-Tisch zu. Der Entwickler des MHN ist von Leeta, dem Dabo-Mädchen, begeistert. Julian gibt an, dass sie seine Ex-Freundin ist. Daraufhin setzt Zimmerman sie auf seine Interviewliste. Er will sie, Bashirs Kollegen und auch seine Familie für ein vollständigeres Profil interviewen. Bashir ist nicht begeistert, dass auch seine Familie mit einbezogen werden soll. In diesem Moment kommt Odo hinzu und teilt mit, dass der antideanische Transport die Station verlassen will, deren Fracht aber noch unter Quarantäne steht. Deshalb muss Dr. Bashir ein Gesundheitszertifikat ausstellen. Der Doktor sagt ihm zu, sich in zehn Minuten in Frachtraum 3 mit ihm zu treffen. Dann bitte Bashir Zimmerman, seine Eltern nicht zu interviewen, denn sie stehen sich nicht sehr nahe und Julian will nicht, dass sie in die Angelegenheit involviert werden. Dr. Zimmerman gibt an, dass er dies versteht, doch als Bashir ihn verlässt, notiert er sich, dass er nicht vergessen darf, Bashirs Eltern zu kontaktieren. thumb|Test des "MHL-Testprogramm 1" Einige Zeit später führt Zimmerman Bashir die erste Version des Hologrammes vor. Julian hält es für leblos und ihm fehlt das Funkeln der Augen. Allerdings meint der Entwickler des Programms, dass dies nur ein Test war und die endgültige Version anders aussehen wird. Bashir möchte das Programm sprechen hören, doch dazu muss erst die Primär-Datenbank und die Software des Originalprogramms geladen werden. Zimmerman ruft das ihm nachempfundene MHN auf und beginnt mit der Datenübertragung auf das neue MHL. Das MHN ist gar nicht begeistert, dass man es durch das neue MHL ersetzen will, doch nachdem die Übertragung der Daten vollendet ist, schaltet Zimmerman es ab. Dann beginnt das Bashir nachempfundene Hologramm zu sprechen. Doch der Arzt von Deep Space 9 ist gar nicht begeistert, klingt das Programm doch so gar nicht wie er, sondern eher wie Dr. Zimmerman. Der meint allerdings, dass dies erst der erste Entwurf ist und dem Hologramm bisher nur die Software des alten MHN zu Grunde liegt. Deshalb will er nun mit den Freunden von Dr. Bashir reden, um mehr über seine Persönlichkeit zu erfahren. Akt II: Besuch von der Erde Die Interviews beginnen. Als erstes spricht Zimmerman mit Captain Sisko. Er fragt ihn nach den ersten Eindrücken, die er von Dr. Bashir hatte und Sisko meint, dass Bashir jung, ungeduldig und ruhmsüchtig war. Da er frisch von der medizinischen Fakultät kam, überwog gelegentlich die Neugierde dem angemessenen Gefühl von Anstand. Jake erzählt in seinem Interview, dass der Doktor einem manchmal mit zu viel Informationen zuschütten kann. Kira findet, dass der Bashir manchmal einfach nicht weiß, wann er still sein musste. Dax findet, dass Bashir hartnäckig, in Bezug auf den Versuch Dax für sich zu gewinnnen, war. Morn hingegen gibt sich achselzuckend. Worf kann Ärzte grundsätzlich nicht ausstehen. O'Brien meint, dass Bashir ein echtes Ehrgefühl hat, integer ist, Sinn für Humor hat und warmherzig ist. Das vorerst letzte Gespräch ist dann mit Leeta. Am Ende fragt Zimmerman sie, ob sie mit ihm zu Abend isst. thumb|Rom macht sich Vorwürfe, da er sich nicht traut, Leeta um eine Verabredung zu bitten Am Abend setzt sich Rom alleine an einen Tisch in der unteren Ebene des Quark's. Er sieht wie sich Leeta in der oberen Ebene mit Dr. Zimmerman unterhält. Das Dabo-Mädchen erklärt dem Mann, was die Aufgaben eines Dabo-Mädchens sind. Der Doktor macht der Bajoranerin Komplimente und die fühlt sich geschmeichelt. Dann fasst Rom allen Mut zusammen und geht zu den Beiden. Er unterbricht ihr Gespräch und meint, dass er etwas Wichtiges zu fragen hat. Leeta ist froh darüber und entschuldigt sich kurz bei Dr. Zimmerman. Als Rom dann mit ihr spricht fängt er an zu stottern und verliert seinen Mut. Er fragt die Frau, ob er am nächsten Tag ihren Replikator reparieren darf. Natürlich kann Leeta das einrichten und beide verabschieden sich voneinander. Leeta geht enttäuscht zurück zum Doktor und Rom verlässt das Quark's Einige Zeit später unterhalten sich Bashir und Sisko im Büro des Captains über die hohe Menge Argonite in der Luftversorgung der Station. Zwar sind die Werte noch weit innerhalb der Sicherheitsgrenzen, doch macht der Dr. sich Sorgen, da die Werte steigen. In diesem Moment kommt Dax in das Büro und kündigt zwei Besucher an, die Julian sicher gerne sehen würde. Doch als sie herein kommen ist der Doktor alles andere als begeistert. Es sind Amsha und Richard Bashir, seine Eltern. Sie umarmen ihn und Julian stellt sie Captain Sisko vor. Dann unterhalten sich Julian und seine Eltern mit Sisko und Dax. Richard gibt an, dass sie schon früher gerne gekommen währen, um die Station zu besuchen, doch bisher hatte er nie Zeit, die Arbeitstätte seines Sohnes zu besuchen. Amsha und Richard geben zu, dass sie sehr stolz auf ihren Sohn sind, auch wenn man ihn manchmal etwas zu seinem Glück überreden muss. Richard berichtet, dass es lange Zeit dauerte, Julian zum Studium der Medizin zu überreden. Julians Vater will weiter über seinen Sohn reden, doch seine Frau unterbricht ihn und meint, dass Captain Sisko sicher viel zu tun hat und Richard bietet an, dass man ja nach den Interviews mit Dr. Zimmerman weiter reden könne. thumb|Dr. Bashir stellt Dr. Zimmerman zur Rede Sofort macht sich Dr. Bashir auf den Weg zu Dr. Zimmerman. Der beseitigt gemeinsam mit O'Brien einige Macken an dem MHL, das einige Koordinationsschwierigkeiten zu haben scheint und immer wieder gegen die Wand läuft. Bashir bittet den Chief, ihn kurz mit dem Entwickler des MHL alleine zu lassen. Als Miles den Raum verlassen hat, meint Julian, dass es nicht richtig war, seine Eltern auf die Station zu holen, hatte er es ihm doch untersagt. Doch Zimmerman meint, dass er sie braucht, um ein komplettes Profil von ihm zu erhalten. Dann bricht er das Gespräch ab und widmet sich wieder seiner Arbeit. Später besucht Dr. Zimmerman Leeta in ihrem Quartier. Er bringt ihr Blumen mit und berichtet, dass er mit Kollegen der Jupiter-Station sprach und wie es der Zufall will, hat der Manager des Stationscafés auf der Station gekündigt. Nun bietet der Doktor Leeta, die ja Erfahrung in der Gastronomie und Unterhaltung hat, den Posten an. Es ist alles dafür in die Wege geleitet. Auch wenn es nur ein kleines Café ist, so ist Leeta doch angetan von der Idee, allerdings weiß sie nicht, ob sie das alleine hin bekommt. Außerdem weiß sie nicht, wo sie dort unter kommen soll. Doch Dr. Zimmerman meint, dass sie bei ihm wohnen kann. Er hofft, dass vielleicht mehr daraus wird. Leeta verspricht, darüber nachzudenken. Akt III: Unliebsame Überraschung thumb|Dr. Bashir weist seine Eltern auf die Wichtigkeit ihres Interviews am nächsten Tag hin Während des gemeinsamen Essens mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn berichtet Richard Bashir von dem Flug zur Station. Amsha erkundigt sich nach der Arbeit von Julian und der meint, dass er immer noch Forschung neben seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe betreibt. Sein Vater meint, dass er auch auf der Erde forschen könnte. Doch Dr. Bashir meint, dass er auf Deep Space 9 auch im Grenzbereich der Medizin arbeiten kann, was auf der Erde nicht möglich währe. Dann sprechen sie über Richards Arbeit in der Landschaftsarchitektur. Der ist stolz auf seine Arbeit und sicher, dass er bald ein paar interessante Aufträge bekommt, doch Julian meint, dass sein Vater immer wieder gute Aussichten hatte und das nie etwas daraus wurde. Um von den unangenehmen Themen abzulenken und einen Streit zu vermeiden, fragt Amsha ihren Sohn nach den Interviews, die am nächsten Tag stattfinden sollen. Julian berichtet, dass Dr. Zimmerman ein vollständiges psychologisches Profil von ihm erstellen will. Er meint, dass alle Arten von Fragen gestellt werden und weist seine Eltern an so kurz und präzise wie möglich zu antworten. Laut Julian steht viel auf dem Spiel, wenn jemand hinter ihr Geheimnis kommt, ist seine Karriere beendet. Es kommt zum Streit, denn sein Vater ist sich der Tragweite eines möglichen Fehlers bewusst. Seine Frau und er würden ins Gefängnis kommen, sollte das Geheimnis gelüftet werden. Julian ist sich dessen bewusst und verlässt erbost den Raum. Seine Mutter will ihn aufhalten, doch sein Vater meint, sie solle ihn gehen lassen. Im Quark's unterhält sich Leeta mit Rom über Dr. Zimmermans Angebot und hofft, dass er eine Reaktion zeigt und sie bittet zu bleiben. Doch Rom ist zu nervös, um ihr seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Sie sucht einen Grund zum bleiben, doch Rom kann ihr keinen nennen. Deshalb entschließt sie sich, etwas verärgert, den Job anzunehmen. Sie läuft davon. thumb|Ohne es zu merken, erzählen Bashirs Eltern dem MHL die Wahrheit über ihren Sohn Auf der Krankenstation wollen Dr. Bahirs Eltern mit ihrem Sohn reden. Er hört sie an. Richard entschuldigt sich bei Julian. Er und Amsha meinen, dass sie nie etwas tun würden, was seine Karriere gefährdet. Der Landschaftsarchitekt verspricht im Interview mit Dr. Zimmerman nicht zu erwähnen, dass sein Sohn genetisch aufgewertet wurde. Das Geheimnis der DNA-Neuordnung wollen sie für alle Fälle bewahren. Julian hört die ganze Zeit regungslos zu. Richard fährt ford und meint, dass die Tatsache, dass er genetisch aufgewertet wurde, entgegen der Meinung der Behörden keine Schande ist. Er ist seiner Ansicht nach genauso Mensch wie jeder Andere. Man einigt sich darauf, das gemeinsam durchzustehen. Dann verlassen Richard und Amsha die Krankenstation. Dr. Bashir bleibt zurück. Aus einem Hinterzimmer kommen Chief O'Brien und Dr. Zimmerman und schauen ungläubig. Julian, der, wie sich nun herausstellt in Wirklichkeit das MHL ist, fragt, wer die Beiden waren. Miles deaktiviert das MHL. In seinem Quartier läuft Dr. Bashir auf und ab. Miles O'Brien sitzt auf einem Stuhl. Julian ist wütend, dass seine Eltern so hereingelegt wurden. Doch sein Freund meint, dass man sie nicht hereingelegt hat, sondern sie nur gerade in dem Moment herein kamen, als das Programm lief. Es ergab sich einfach die Möglichkeit, das MHL im Umgang mit Personen zu testen. Doch Bashir findet das gar nicht witzig. Seiner Meinung nach ließ man seine Eltern auflaufen und nutzte die Situation einfach aus. Miles entschuldigt sich und wünschte, die Sache währe nie passiert. Da es aber nun einmal passiert ist, steht man nun vor einem Problem. Dr. Zimmerman wird in seinem Bericht schreiben, dass Dr. Bashir auf Grund seiner genetischen Verbesserung für das Programm nicht in Frage kommt. Wenn der Bericht zur medizinischen Abteilung der Sternenflotte kommt, so meint der Chief, kommt es zu einer Untersuchung. Julian geht noch weiter. Er weiß, was passieren wird. Man wird ihn entlassen, denn er ist "unnatürlich". Er kommt so nicht in der Natur vor. Miles ist entgeistert, als Bashir das bestätigt. thumb|Dr. Bashir erzählt Chief O'Brien die Wahrheit über seine DNA-Neuordnung Dann setzt er sich hin und erzählt mit ruhiger Stimme. Er war sechs. Für sein Alter viel zu klein und unbeholfen. Außerdem war er nicht besonders klug. Als die Anderen in der 1. Klasse schon anfingen zu Lesen oder mit dem Computer umzugehen, versuchte er noch einen Hund von einer Katze zu unterscheiden. Damals wusste er nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Alles was er wusste war, dass er nicht so gut war wie die Anderen. Er fühlte sich als eine Enttäuschung für seine Eltern. Irgendwann, kurz vor seinem siebten Geburtstag fällten sie die Entscheidung für die genetische Manipulation. Sie flogen nach Adigeon Prime. Er war damals aufgeregt, all die Fremden in dem Krankenhaus zu sehen. Dann begann die Behandlung. Seine ganze Welt veränderte sich auf einmal. Man nahm in den nächsten zwei Monaten Veränderungen in der Großhirnrinde vor, um die Bildung der Nervenbahnen und somit ein Ausbau der neuralen Netze zu beschleunigen. Ein ganz neuer Julian Bashir wurde dadurch geboren. Bei der Veränderung hatten die geistigen Fähigkeiten oberste Priorität. Der IQ kletterte für zwei Wochen täglich um 5 Punkte. Zusätzlich wurde die Hand-Augen-Koordination, die Ausdauer, das Sehvermögen, Reflexe, Gewicht und Größe verbessert. Zum Schluss war alles, außer sein Name verändert. Zurück auf der Erde wurde er in einer neuen Schule eingeschrieben unter Verwendung von gefälschten Zeugnissen. Nun war er ein Superschüler. Der Betrug kam niemals heraus. Bis jetzt. Miles hält das nicht für einen Betrug, denn die genetische Neukodierung kann eine Person weder menschlich, noch ehrgeizig oder mitfühlend machen. Doch Bashir ist sich sicher, dass die medizinische Abteilung der Sternenflotte anders darüber denken wird, denn die genetische Verbesserung außer der Reparatur von schweren Geburtsfehlern ist illegal und kein verbesserter Mensch darf in der Sternenflotte dienen. Er ist sich sicher, wenn die Wahrheit heraus kommt, wird er unehrenhaft entlassen. Miles ist etwas optimistischer. Doch um der Entlassung zuvor zu kommen, will Bashir zurücktreten und er bittet den Chief zu gehen, denn er möchte alleine sein. Akt IV: Leetas Entscheidung thumb|Quark frischt Roms Erinnerung an seine Exfrau auf Im Quark's räumt der Besitzer nach Schließen der Bar auf. Nur Rom ist noch anwesend. Er macht sich vorwürfe, dass er Leeta nicht gesagt hat, was er für sie empfindet. Doch Quark meint, dass es das Richtige war. Er erinnert ihn an seine erste Frau Prinadora. Damals hatte er einen 5 Jahre Standardehevertrag mit ihrem Vater abgeschlossen, da er ein Kind haben wollte. Als er sich dann in die Frau verliebte, luchste Prinadoras Vater ihm all sein Geld ab, indem er eigene Änderungen im Vertrag vornahm und Rom, blind vor Liebe, einfach unterzeichnete. Prinadora verließ ihn damals wegen eines reicheren Mannes und Rom blieb zurück mit Nog. Doch Rom ist davon überzeugt, dass Leeta anders ist als seine ehemalige Frau. Doch Quark denkt da anders. Für ihn sind Frauen immer gleichbedeutend mit Ärger. Um seinen Bruder etwas aufzumuntern, bietet Quark Rom ein neues Holosuite-Programm an. In Quartier der Bashirs macht Richard neue Pläne. Er will für Rechtsbeistand sorgen und die Sache zur Not bis vor das oberste Gericht der Föderation bringen. Doch Julian will das nicht. Er will die Sache nicht vor den Gerichten ausbreiten. Sein Vater jedoch meint, dass hier nur ein neuer Plan hilft. Daraufhin wird der Doktor wütend. Er wirft seinem Vater vor, dass er nie für etwas die Verantwortung übernimmt. Wenn es Probleme im Job gibt, so Julian, wechselt er einfach den Job, wenn ihm ein Gesetz missfällt, will er es umgehen. Nur Verantwortung will er nicht übernehmen. Dann meint er, dass sein Vater die genetischen Veränderungen an ihm nur deshalb durchführte, um sein Geschenk an die Welt zu erstellen. Sein eigener Sohn war nicht vollkommen genug, deshalb hatte sein Vater ihn seiner Meinung nach einfach verbessern lassen. Doch nun steht er kurz davor, als Betrüger entlarvt zu werden. Julian meinte, dass er selbst nie eine Chance bekommen hatte, sich selbst zu entwickeln. Niemand weiß, was aus ihm geworden währe. Vielleicht hätte er sich normal entwickelt. Doch dann schreitet Amsha ein. Sie sagt, dass dies nicht der Grund war, weshalb sie sich für den Eingriff entschieden hatten. Der Grund war, dass sie sagen, dass mit Julian etwas nicht stimmte und sie machten sich selbst vorwürfe, dass es eventuell ein Fehler während der Schwangerschaft oder ein eigener genetischer Defekt war, der ihn zurückhielt und sie gibt an, dass Richard und sie einfach nicht mit ansehen konnten, wie Julian von Tag zu Tag mehr zurückfiel. Deshalb hatten sie sich damals für den Eingriff entschieden. thumb|Dr. Bashirs Vater geht einen Handel mit Admiral Bennett ein Julian versteht nun. Dennoch will er sich den Konsequenzen stellen und seinen Rücktritt aus der Sternenflotte einreichen. Er möchte am nächsten Tag mit Captain Sisko reden und dann die Station ohne viel Aufsehen verlassen. Er verlässt das Quartier seiner Eltern. Am nächsten Morgen macht sich Dr. Bashir auf ins Büro von Captain Sisko. Der empfängt ihn und stellt ihm Konteradmiral Bennett, Chef der Militärjustiz, vor, der über Holo-Kommunikator zugeschaltet ist. Julians Eltern, die ebenso anwesend sind, waren zuvor zu ihm gekommen und haben alles gestanden. Nun hat man einen Weg gefunden, dass der Doktor sowohl sein Offizierspatent als auch seinen Posten auf Deep Space 9 zu behalten. Sein Vater nimmt alle Schuld auf sich und geht für zwei Jahre in die Strafkolonie nach Neuseeland. Julian will das nicht, er will nicht, dass sein Vater dafür gerade stehen muss und außerdem findet er zwei Jahre zu viel. Doch sein Vater meint, dass er Verantwortlich für die Tat ist und er dafür bestraft werden sollte. Bennett fügt hinzu, dass die Strafe wohl angemessen ist, bedenkt man dass bisherige Versuche der genetischen Optimierung verantwortlich für die "Eugenischen Kriege" sind. Für jeden "Julian Bashir", den man erschafft, gibt es einen "Khan Noonien Singh" als Gegenbeispiel. Richard Bashir bestätigt, dass er die Strafe annehmen wird und will sich nach seiner Ankunft auf der Erde sofort bei Bennett melden. Später bringt Julian seine Eltern zur Andockrampe. Sie verabschieden sich voneinander. Julian verspricht seinen Vater, sollte es sich einrichten lassen, zu besuchen. Richard meint, dass sein Sohn jederzeit willkommen sei. Dann bedankt sich Julian dafür, was sein Vater für ihn bereit ist zu tun und Richard und Amsha gehen auf den Transporter. thumb|Leeta und Rom küssen sich Dann kommen Leeta und Dr. Zimmerman zur Andockrampe. Aus der Ferne hört man ein näher kommendes schreien. Es ist Rom, der Leetas Namen ruft. Er erreicht die Beiden. Rom bittet die Bajoranerin, nicht zu gehen. Sie fragt ihn, warum sie nicht gehen soll und Rom meint, dass er sie liebt und er möchte, dass sie bei ihm bleibt. Die Frau meint, dass sie den Ferengi auch liebt und küsst ihn. Dann entschuldigt sich Leeta bei Dr. Zimmerman und meint, dass sie nicht mit ihm kommt. Der Doktor ist sichtlich enttäuscht und denkt, dass er wohl ewig alleine bleiben wird. Doch im nächsten Moment geht eine unbekannte Frau an Board des Transports und Zimmerman folgt ihr und spricht sie sofort an. Im Quark's spielen Bashir und O'Brien wieder Darts. Der Chief gewinnt das fünfte Spiel in Folge. Doch das kommt ihm komisch vor, denn Julian hatte ihm zuvor erzählt, dass seine Hand-Augen-Koordination genetisch verbessert wurde. Er fordert Julian auf, ihn nicht gewinnen zu lassen und normal zu spielen. Doch als Julian normal spielt, trifft er mit allen Pfeilen direkt in die Mitte. Daraufhin platziert Miles den Doktor einige Meter weiter entfernt von der Scheibe, um für Chancengleichheit zu sorgen und meint, sollte das nicht funktionieren, dann müsse man zukünftig mit verbundenen Augen spielen. Hintergrundinformationen * Deep Space 9 ist nicht mit einem MHN ausgestattet, da die Systeme der Station cardassianischen Ursprungs sind und in vielen Fällen nicht kompatibel mit denen der Sternenflotte. * Als Julians Eltern auf die Krankenstation kommen, um mit ihrem Sohn zu reden, treffen sie das MHL an. Das MHL spricht sie mit den Worten "Kann ich irgendetwas für euch tun?" an. Doch später weiß er nicht, wer die Beiden sind. Deshalb ist der Satz in dem Moment eigentlich falsch, er müsste sagen "Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun?". Allerdings würde das in der Geschichte nicht passen, weil es seine Eltern stutzig machen würde, wenn ihr Sohn sie mit "Sie" anreden würde. Im englischen Original tritt der Fehler nicht auf, da dort "You" sowohl für "Sie" als auch für "Euch" steht. * Julian Bashirs eigentlicher Name ist Jules, doch seit er mit 15 Jahren von seiner genetischen Veränderung erfuhr, nennt er sich nur noch Julian. Seine Eltern nennen ihn trotzdem immer noch bei seinem Geburtsnamen. * In dieser Folge wird zum letzten Mal die Holo-Kommunikation verwendet. * Richard Bashir sagt in der deutschen Synchronisation "New Zealand" (englischen Namen) an Stelle von "Neuseeland". * "Firewall" wurde dagegen mit "Brandmauer" in die deutsche Sprache übersetzt. Dies ist allerdings auch verständlich, da der Begriff "Firewall" aus der Computertechnik bei der Synchronisation 1998 noch nicht in den allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch in Deutschland vertreten war. Allerdings ist der Begriff "Brandmauer" kein Begriff aus dem alltäglichen Sprachgebrauch. * Bennett vertut sich ein bisschen in der Zeit. Er meint, dass die gentechnischen Veränderungen vor 200 Jahren zu den Eugenischen Kriegen führten, das ist jedoch falsch. Man befindet sich im Jahre 2373 und die Eugenischen Kriege fanden in den 1990er Jahren statt. Dass sind ca. 380 Jahre. Dialogzitate *'MHL': "Bitte nennen Sie die Art des medizinischen Notfalls." MHN (zu Zimmerman über das MHL): "Wie originell. Er wirkt nicht mal alt genug um Arzt zu sein." MHL (zu Zimmerman über das MHN): "Hören sie auf mich und löschen sie dieses Programm. Ich bin doch jetzt da, wozu also noch so ein archaisches Stück Software." *'MHL' (Über den echten Julian Bashir): "Ich hoffe, sie sind interessanter als sie wirken. Ich fände es schrecklich, wenn ich langweilig währe." *'Quark' (zu Rom über Leeta): "Sie ist ein Weibchen, Rom. Und eine Konstante des Universums ist: 'Weibchen bedeuten nun mal Ärger.'" *'Bashir' (Über die zwei Jahre Strafkolonie für seinen Vater): "Zwei Jahre, das ist ein bisschen hart." Bennett: "Das denke ich nicht. Vor 200 Jahren haben wir versucht die Spezies durch die DNA Neukodierung zu verbessern. Und wozu führten unsere Bemühungen? Zu den 'Eugenischen Kriegen'. Für jeden 'Julian Bashir', der geschaffen werden kann, steht ein 'Khan Singh' auf Abruf bereit. Eine Art Supermensch, dessen Ehrgeiz und Machthunger zusammen mit seinem Intellekt vergrößert wurden. Das Gesetz gegen genetisches Engineering stellt eine Brandmauer gegen solche Menschen da. Und es ist meine Aufgabe diese Brandmauer intakt zu halten." * O'Brien (Nachdem er fünf Spiele in Folge gewinnt): "Warten Sie mal, sie lassen mich doch nicht etwa absichtlich gewinnen, oder?" Bashir: "Wie kommen sie denn darauf?" O'Brien: "Sie sagten dich Ihre Hand-Augen-Koordination währe genetisch verbessert worden." Bashir: "Naja, vielleicht habe ich sie mal gewinnen lassen. Ein kleines Bisschen." O'Brien: "Das glaube ich einfach nicht. Sie müssen mich nicht gönnerhaft behandeln. Hören sie, ich spiele auch auf ihrem Niveau." Bashir: "Ich habs nie bestritten." O'Brien: "Spielen Sie, fangen Sie an. Aber spielen Sie richtig." (Bashir wirft drei Pfeile, alle treffen ins Schwarze. O'Brien schaut ungläubig und schiebt Julian einige Schritte zurück und geht zur normalen Linie zurück) "Also gut. Von jetzt an spielen Sie von dort aus und ich spiele von hier! Und wenn das nicht funktioniert, dann spielen wir mit verbundenen Augen." Links und Verweise Gaststars * Brian George als Richard Bashir **Eberhard Prüter * Max Grodénchik als Rom * Chase Masterson als Leeta * Fadwa El Guindi als Amsha Bashir * J. Patrick McCormack als Admiral Bennett * Robert Picardo als Lewis Zimmerman * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Doctor Bashir, I Presume (episode) es:Doctor Bashir, I Presume fr:Doctor Bashir, I Presume? nl:Doctor Bashir, I Presume?